


Time Goes Quicker Between The Two Of Us

by TheCourier



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourier/pseuds/TheCourier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that somewhat embarrassing but oh so romantic display in Val Royeaux, Josephine shows her appreciation.</p><p>Basically, Josephine's romance but with Cassandra instead of the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes Quicker Between The Two Of Us

After their return to Skyhold, Josephine was busy with the accumulated paperwork she couldn't possibly delegate, while Cassandra kept busy helping Cullen torturing the new recruits. For more than a week, they only saw each other fleetingly when one of them was arriving and the other leaving at meal times. This simply would not do at all. So Josephine got to work and composed what she hoped would be a romantic poem – though considering Cassandra's somewhat lacking taste in this regard, she wasn't overly worried – and summoned a runner to deliver it to Seeker Pentaghast immediately, no delays, please. She even used her most pleasant smile, feared among the Inquisition's runners and foreign dignities alike.

She signed her last correspondence for the day at dusk. Before heading to her private chambers, she told the assistant on duty that under no circumstances was she to be disturbed. As part of the Inner Circle, she had certain luxuries, including her own bathtub. Usually, she would linger here, to lose her aches and ease the stress of the day. Today, she only freshened up a bit and exchanged her usual finery for something a bit less heavy, if no less fashionable. Josephine Montilyet did not do “plain.”

After, she settled in with one of Varric's books. Cassandra had lent it to her and she was reading it mostly to indulge her and to understand why she liked these so much. As far as romances went, she had read better and filthier, sometimes even both at the same time. That Cassandra called this “smut” was endearing her so much more. She had guessed that Cassandra would probably need some time to get over her nerves, so Josephine didn't worry when she had to wait for a while. The important thing was that the knock came at all, not that she had managed to read a good thirty pages while she waited for it. Josephine carefully put the book down on a stack of other, more substantial, literature and answered the door.

Cassandra obviously had bathed properly, her hair was still wet and she was flushed. If that was remaining heat or embarrassment, Josephine couldn't tell yet. Probably both. She was wearing only a thin leather jerkin over a simple shirt and breeches against the cold night air. Josephine chose to interpret the fact that she hadn't arrived armored as a good sign. “It is so good you came, my love. Come in.” Cassandra stepped in only enough so that Josephine could close the door behind her.

Cassandra still looked decidedly uncomfortable. “I liked your poem,” she said, flushing even more.

Josephine smiled and took Cassandra's hands, lacing their fingers together. “I am very glad you did. Now.” The smile turned from friendly and conversational to something else, sharper. “Would you like to explain to me why I've barely seen you since that stunt in Val Royeaux? I think there was something about undying love, and yet …” She trailed off, looking at their interlaced hands pointedly.

Now the blush definitely was on account of embarrassment. The colour on her olive skin went straight down to her neck. “I don't recall saying anything about undying,” she managed indignantly.

“I think the sentiment was there, nonetheless. At least I hope it was, since there is no diplomacy in the world that could salvage the relationship between the Otranto family and mine you so enthusiastically, if not skillfully, severed.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. “Are you serious? You didn't want to marry the ponce anyway. I did you a favour.”

Josephine dropped Cassandra's hands immediately and took two steps back for good measure. “A favour? Is that all that was?”

“No!” Cassandra closed the distance between them immediately and took Josephine's face in her hands. She ran a finger over her cheek and looked her right in the eyes. There was nothing in there but warmness. She was close enough that she could feel her breath on her lips. “I did mean it. I love you. I know I'm not always good at expressing my …. affection for you, but that doesn't mean it's not there. Quite the opposite.” She let out a breathless laugh. It tickled on Josephine's mouth.

“Good.” Josephine closed the distance between their mouths and gently kissed her. It only took a moment for Cassandra to return to the kiss, her chapped lips opening just enough to let tongue in, if she wanted to. Instead, Josephine took the lower lip between her teeth and pulled, just a bit, only to tease, not to hurt. Cassandra laughed, breath already coming up short. The separation, however short, seemed to have made both of them impatient.

Still, she was surprised when Cassandra was the one to touch her first. Her hands started wandering down her neck, shoulders, arms and settled firmly at her sides, above her clothes. They hadn't actually done more than kissing and exploring each other by touch yet. Exploring thoroughly, yes, but with all their clothes on. Sometimes several layers of them in Josephine's case, almost as good as the armor Cassandra usually wore. And it had always been Josephine who initiated the contact first. She swallowed, hard, before she trusted her voice. “Would you like to try something more this time?” Pointedly, she slipped her hands just the tiniest bit beneath Cassandra's lambswool shirt. The majority of her fingers still rested on clothed hips.

Cassandra's grip on her hips tightened and an endearingly crooked smile spread across her face. “Maker, yes.”

“Then let us get more comfortable,” Josephine suggested, before she led Cassandra to the back of her chamber. She didn't have a separate bedroom, but she had one of the workers put up a separating curtain between the entrance, where she had arranged a small sitting area with three plush chairs, and the back, where her bed, wardrobe and bathtub stood. This area actually made up most of her space, instead of the other way around. She didn't like taking work home, so she didn't need a desk here. The only visitors usually were Leliana, sometimes the Commander, for tea, and, more recently, Cassandra. But so far, Cassandra hadn't stepped beyond the curtain.

To ease her into what she must perceive as Josephine's private space, she didn't allow her to think about it, by first pressing her lips against the other woman's, then her jaw, neck. Her hands, above clothes again, ghosted over her hips, firm, small breasts, taut stomach. It never ceased to amaze her how differently shaped they were. Cassandra was all hard, strong lines, honed from years of combat and training, while she herself was softer, rounder everywhere. She knew that was something Cassandra liked especially, from earlier, very enthusiastic adventures.

Slowly, she slipped her hands beneath Cassandra's shirt, making sure that she wasn't crossing boundaries they weren't both ready to cross yet. While Cassandra was the older of the couple, she had less experience than Josephine, who was more than happy to let her set the pace. As there was no protest, she became bolder and carefully guided her backwards. “Sit, please,” Josephine said, indicating the bed, now behind Cassandra.

Cassandra cast a nervous glance backwards before obliging. She sat down, back straight as if riding a horse, feet planted to the ground. “That does not look at all comfortable,” Josephine laughed.

“It is not,” Cassandra agreed, laughing herself, just a little. “I also should take these off,” she said, indicating her boots. Josephine nodded agreement, then helped her with the task. There was no way to do this seductively, so they settled for efficiency.

“Now let us do something about this.” Josephine all but crawled into Cassandra's lap, slipping one hand under her thigh, to pry her foot from the ground onto the bed. Like this, she maneuvered her against the headboard of the bed. Cassandra seemed to become more comfortable with the idea of being in Josephine's bed, with Josephine on top of her.

“Don't be nervous, whatever we do, or don't do, today, is absolutely fine with me,” Josephine assured her nonetheless, carefully making eye contact. Cassandra replied by closing in for a kiss.

“You are wearing entirely too much clothing, love,” Josephine stated, reassured, already opening the top button of Cassandra's jerkin. The rest soon followed, before they rid themselves of the garment altogether. Not held together by the leather anymore, Cassandra's shirt fell open to her collarbone. Seeing her chance, Josephine dipped her head to kiss her neck, leisurely making her way down to the now exposed skin. Little gasps and a sudden, sharp intake of breath as she playfully bit down, were her reward.

Cassandra's hands found their way onto Josephine's buttocks, where they squeezed. Delighted, Josephine let out a little squeal. “I don't think you're playing by the rules, my lady. I might not be inclined to go further with this,” she stated in mock anger. Her own hands betrayed her, which were busy pushing up the shirt that still covered the majority Cassandra's upper body.

“And which are these supposed rules, Ambassador?”

“ _I_ take care of _you_ , my dashing chevalier. See it as a reward for saving me from an unwanted suitor, if you will.”

A visible shiver ran down Cassandra's whole body. She opened her mouth – to protest the falsely attributed rank, probably – when Josephine made the positively delightful discovery Cassandra wasn't wearing a breast band and ran her hands over the other woman's bare breasts.

A small moan escaped Cassandra's lips. Josephine smiled, stopping her administrations. The moan gave way to a frustrated sound. “Do you want me to continue?” Josephine asked innocently.

“Yes. Please.” Cassandra had started to sound hoarse, almost husky. Josephine would enjoy listening to that voice come apart. She already loved Cassandra's voice, but hearing it sounding like this was a pleasure in itself.

“I'm looking forward to the next part very much.” With that, Josephine stripped Cassandra of her shirt and the sight was glorious to behold. It was one thing to feel, to imagine (which she had, often), but another entirely to finally see. She took her time taking in the view – the newly exposed breasts, muscled stomach, but scars and bruises in varying shades of purple and green and yellow as well – until Cassandra started to seem self-conscious and made a motion like she wanted to cover up.

Josephine stopped her. “Don't. You are breathtaking.”

To reinforce the statement, she started administering small kisses first to her collar bone, breasts, stomach, then adding a little tongue. When it first made contact, the reaction was immediate and glorious. Cassandra shivered, goosebumps on her flesh. “Please.”

“Please?” Josephine repeated questioningly.

It took a while, with Josephine waiting patiently, just looking at her, but when it came, Cassandra's reply sounded defiant. “Make love to me.”

Josephine could barely contain her snort of laughter. “I have _got_ to give you something better to read.”

“What is wrong with that expression? Or my taste in books?” Suddenly she looked like she was ready for a fight.

“Nothing at all, my love,” Josephine assured her hurriedly. “Let me make love to you.”

She needed some help opening the belt that held Cassandra's breeches, but it led to some more kissing, which was worth the fumble. Josephine started rubbing Cassandra's pleasure cave through her already wet smallclothes, which elicited a groan that seemed to be a mix between arousal and frustration. Cassandra had grabbed the sheets, holding onto them for dear life.

Encouraged, Josephine pushed the smalls aside and pushed in one finger, while her thumb slowly circled Cassandra's clit, not applying pressure directly, preferring to cover a large area. Based on Cassandra's reactions, this seemed to work fantastically, and soon, she added a second and third finger, while sloppily mouthing one breast, playing with the other with her other hand. Soon, Cassandra was writhing under her. Josephine withdrew her fingers slightly, which got her a definitely frustrated moan.

She placed her mouth next to Cassandra's ear and whispered, “Fuck yourself on my fingers, my love. Make yourself come.”

The noise that followed could barely be considered human. But it worked. Cassandra ground down on her fingers, desperately looking for friction. She looked so good like this. Josephine pressed her own thighs further together, looking to dim her own arousal but only succeeding in creating more friction for herself. 

When Cassandra came, it was with a grunt and the noise and sight alone was almost enough to push Josephine over the edge with her, barely touched and fully clothed. Instead, she withdrew her fingers from Cassandra, brought them to her own mouth and licked them clean, holding Cassandra's gaze while doing so. It was hard to tell under the aroused flush, but Josephine was almost certain, Cassandra was blushing again.

“That was wonderful, my love,” Josephine said. Cassandra drew her in for another kiss. She supposed this meant she agreed. Her own climax could wait for another time, now sure that there would be another, and many others, after that. Being with Cassandra, right here, was more than enough for the moment.

\--

Later, while they were hopelessly entangled, each unwilling to let go of the other, dozing off, Cassandra sat up suddenly, as if stricken by a thought. “Do you regret breaking the engagement to that ponce?”

“I do not, not for a second. I don't know how I would bear living without you. Especially after tonight,” Josephine replied honestly. She schooled her face into a neutral expression before continuing. “Besides, I have already written to my parents. I think they will agree with my assessment that a member of the Nevarran royal family is a much better match anyway.”

Cassandra sputtered indignantly. “You did _not_.”

“Would I lie to you?” Josephine smiled. Fiendishly so.

**Author's Note:**

> In my little game of “what's the silliest euphemisms can I come up with/would Josephine actually use,” “pleasure cave/spot” came just shortly after “Lady Awesome.” The first seemed like she got it from a novel, while the latter seemed more personal.
> 
> Title is from "What The Water Gave Me" by Florence and the Machine because I'm bad at titling things and usually just go "ehh, good enough"


End file.
